Unity-chan's Action Shooting
Unity-chan's Action Shooting, also known as, (ユニティちゃんのアクションシューティング) in Japanese is a mobile game developed by EZDAEMON, which was released on mobile app stores. The genre is a side scrolling platformer. Characters Main Characters * Unity-chan (voiced by Mafuyu Hiiragi) * Asset-san (voiced by Megumu Morino) Bosses * Basic-chan (voiced by Mafuyu Hiiragi) * JS-chan (voiced by Megumu Morino) * X-Code-chan (voiced Mafuyu Hiiragi) * C-Sharp-san (Megumu Morino) * Eclipse-san (voiced by Mafuyu Hiiragi) * HTML-Five-san (voiced by Mafuyu Hiiragi) * U-R-Engine-san (voiced by Mafuyu Hiiragi) * Cocos-chan (voiced by Mafuyu Hiiragi) Levels * Basic Stage ** 1-1 ** 1-2 ** 1-3 ** 1-4 ** 1-5 * JS Stage ** 2-1 ** 2-2 ** 2-3 ** 2-4 ** 2-5 * X-Code Stage ** 3-1 ** 3-2 ** 3-3 ** 3-4 ** 3-5 * C-Sharp Stage ** 4-1 ** 4-2 ** 4-3 ** 4-4 ** 4-5 * Eclipse Stage ** 5-1 ** 5-2 ** 5-3 ** 5-4 ** 5-5 * HTML-Five Stage ** 6-1 ** 6-2 ** 6-3 ** 6-4 ** 6-5 * UR-Engine Stage ** 7-1 ** 7-2 ** 7-3 ** 7-4 ** 7-5 * Cocos Stage ** 8-1 ** 8-2 ** 8-3 ** 8-4 ** 8-5 * ????? Stage ** 9-1 ** 9-2 ** 9-3 ** 9-4 ** 9-5 * Daily Stage ** 1-6 ** 2-6 ** 3-6 ** 4-6 ** 5-6 ** 6-6 ** 7-6 ** 8-6 * Boss Stage Gameplay The game has you play as the titular protagonist, Unity-chan. Though Asset-san isn't playable, she can aid you in some levels. There isn't really a goal for the game, but to only complete all 8 worlds of the game, along with the bonus stages. World Map After the title screen of the game, you are opened to 8 worlds on a map. If you're starting out the game, 7 worlds will be locked except the first. You must clear the levels of the first world in order to unlock the others. Level Gameplay The game has simple controls. There are buttons on the screen that allows Unity-chan to move around. Pressing the triangle pointed to the left makes her move left, while pressing the triangle pointed to the right makes her move right. The triangle pointed up makes her jump. The amount of force put on the jump button changes her jump length. Additionally, if you press the jump button twice, then Unity-chan can perform a double jump. Be aware that the use of Unity-chan's jumps will require technique from the player during the second half of the game. Unity-chan also can perform her signature action shooting. If you press the button with an image of a bullet, then Unity-chan can shoot. As you beat the bosses, you are able to retrieve their bullets that they used to fight you in battle, and use during a level. However, different bullets have a different stamina limit on how much she can shoot. Collectibles In every level of the game except boss battles, there are collectibles scattered around the stage for Unity-chan to collect. Some of these items, such as the yellow and red coins and the Unity logo needs to be collected to get the full score of 10,000 on the stage and an S rank. Even items such as the shining Unity logo that makes you invincible may be needed to help you collect all items. However, collectible items such as the sub tank and heart won't really affect your score other than helping you stay alive. There's also items such as the CD and SD Card that won't affect your score either, but can give you MB to shop at the store. Along with the collectibles, Unity-chan must not receive damage in order to get an S rank. Achievements If you clear things like the first level or boss levels, then you can get trophies or MB. Theses are achievements, goals that can help you receive trophies along with MB. Internet Ranking Internet ranking is automatically available for the player when you open the game. Though it doesn't affect gameplay, it gives you a ranking based on your score received on all levels Shop In the shop, you can purchase items from Asset-san with your collected MB. Many of the items available to purchase is used to expand your health and bullet stamina, heal yourself, or allow you to play more bonus levels. Ranks Like in all EZDAEMON games, Unity-chan's Action Shooting gives you ranks using the system of dan and kyu ranks. If you get a high score in a level, you will get a certain amount of skill points that will increase your rank. The highest rank that you can get is "十段". Gallery Trivia